I Know
by Phoenix0in0the0dark
Summary: Ally Grae is an extremely ordinary girl with an ordinary life. But, that life seems to change when she meets a boy who seems to be exactly like her own, personal, fictional hero: Percy Jackson. But, that's impossible, so what's the deal with this new kid? Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

Ally's POV

He looks just like him. I swear: the new kid looks just like HIM. He looks like Percy Jackson, just like Rick Riordan described him.

Sorry, where are the manners I pretend to have? Well, my name is Ally Grae. I'm fifteen; I go to school at Crestview High School. Go eagles. I have dark brown, unruly hair, and brown eyes. I'm short, I'm not gonna lie, very short. My height fits my personality: unnoticeable. Yeah, I have friends, or as the world knows them; fellow fangirls. They love books almost as much as I do. Key word there: ALMOST.

I live in Denver, Colorado. My parents' names are Brian and Delia. My life is basic. Even though I have a great, albeit boring life, I have always wanted more. Maybe that makes me seem like a selfish, spoiled brat, but I think most of us are, deep down inside.

Anyways…so, yeah, I was in first period gym when I saw him…just standing there…being gorgeous—wait, did I say that out loud? Oops.

We were doing warm-ups, jogging, stretching, and loosening up for a whole 55 minutes of absolutely NOTHING. This is my life. Yeah…

I'm pretty athletic for my age, which with my class, means pitifully sad. I got into that one class where every other person could run a marathon on a whim. You know who I'm talking about. I was attempting to melt into the background. I was hoping that if I kept to myself, I could disappear like Fang does in my third favorite series; Maximum Ride. Yes, I rank my books, is that a problem?

I thought I had succeeded for the most part until Mr. Hasnen called my name for a "special" job. I probably get to mop up a mess that wasn't mine. Yay.

"Grae, get over here!" he bellowed. I acquiesced on account of wanting to keep my head in place and not rolling across the floor from a well aimed blow.

"This is the new kid," he spit a sunflower seed onto the gym floor, "show him around." I was about to decline until he said it was extra credit. Crap, I can't very well turn down an A, can I?

"Uh, sure." I turned to the Percy-look-a-like, "I'm Ally, and you are…?"

"Percy." _Of course your name is Percy,_ I thought.

"I'm sorry?" I swore lightly; apparently I had said that aloud. Curse this overactive mouth of mine!

"Uh, nothing. So, this is first period gym…which you have probably figured out…by the fact that it's first period…and we're in a gym…" _and I'm a total fool,_ I thought to myself. "Yeah, so…what do you have next?" He checked a crumpled piece of paper that I now realized must have been his schedule.

"English, with Mr. Moore."

"Oh, me too. I can show you where it is after class if you want." He nodded and smiled. I smiled back, which was totally out of character for me. I stood there awkwardly and cleared my throat.

"So, we're playing dodge ball right now. Do you know how to play?" He shakes his head no.

"Well, you throw the balls at the players on the opposite team. If they get hit, they're out, if they catch it, you're out. If you hit them in the face, or get hit in the face, both of you are out. Last standing team wins." That was probably the most I had ever uttered to someone other than Ariana in this class. Whoa, sometimes, I even surprise myself.

"Huh, interesting." He mused. I looked at him sideway, or tried to since he was a foot taller than me.

"I can't believe you've never played dodge ball before." I said.

"I have, technically, it didn't work out well last time. I was hoping the rules had changed." He said, half to himself. _Ooookkkkkaaaaayyyyyyy….._

I couldn't help but draw parallels between him and the fictional hero I had read so much about. Percy Jackson's last dodge ball match with Tyson and the Laistrygonians hadn't gone well either. Hmm. I turned my attention back to the living Percy and found that he had already jumped into the fray. He was dodging like nobody's business and hurling plastic and foam dodge balls with pin point accuracy. I shrugged and ran off after him.

Picking up a blue dodge ball, I slunk into the back, and then heaved it to the other side of the room where it hit Zack straight in the stomach. He glared around to see who had struck him out, but merely glanced over me. People always underestimated me. I didn't mind, it gave me a chance to surprise them.

After much more lobbing balls in the other team's direction I found myself side by side with Percy. He crouched low to avoid a blur of red, then sprang up to deliver a blow of his own. He glanced at me and grinned.

"You're good at this game," he shouted over the noise of the game and the horrible music blaring through the speakers.

"Not too shabby yourself," I yelled back. He lunged in front of me and caught a ball that had been coming straight at me unknown to me.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime!" he responded. I grinned at him, then spun away to miss another projectile. I turned to pick up another ball, but then got hit in the back of the head, hard. I whirled around to see who threw the illegal shot, and I saw Greg on the other side grinning evilly at me. But, while he was distracted, another ball of fury came flying at him at unknown speeds and smacked him square in the chest. We both glanced up in surprise to see Percy standing there, still in the pose after throwing the ball, and smiling innocently. He even waved at Greg, a sarcastic wave of his fingers. I laughed as Greg glared at Percy and stormed off the court.

It was amazing; Greg was unbeatable at dodge ball. But, he had just been beaten, by Percy. I glanced around to see that Percy was the only one still in. He had won the game. Our team broke out in cheers and rushed up to Percy. This would have been our 13th defeat in a row if not for Percy. I clapped and smiled along with the rest of them, but from a distance. Percy stared in my direction and smiled sheepishly at me. I laughed and shook my head in an _oh, Percy_ fake-disappointed style. He laughed. At least I think he did, the sound he made was swept up and away in the joyous shouts of our teammates.

I laughed again, then got up, alone, and left to go change. It was official; Percy was a celebrity now, one of the "cool kids" I might as well get used to it. Beating an athlete like Greg was like instant stardom in our school. It was too bad, Percy had seemed so nice. Oh well.

I walked out of the locker room and was instantly confronted by someone. I craned my neck up to see that sarcastic, trouble marker smile. It was Percy.

"Can you show me Mr. Moore's classroom now?" I blinked.

"Why do you look so surprised?" I was surprised, I had expected him to forget about me, everyone else did. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I can show you." He flashed that smile at me again. I smiled at the ground and blushed lightly. I guess there's a chance he is different, a small one, but it was there. I stood a little taller and smiled directly at him with as much confidence as I could muster and started walking. I looked back at him after a few paces.

"You coming?" I asked. He nodded and strode up to me. We continued on our way to class, together.

**Hola, so this was an idea I came up with a while ago, and decided to finally act on it. Let me know what you guys think!**

** -Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV:

Awkward. Majorly awkward. I was just randomly sitting there in English, between Percy and Hannah. Hannah was the resident female jerk. She refused to overlook me; she made my life a living hell when it suited her. She was also the female equivalent of a player. She was currently alternating between glaring at me and staring "seductively" at Percy.

It got to the point where I almost snapped and yelled; "GET OVER YOURSELF!" in her face, but that might be a bit extreme. So, I just kept it down, and silently cursed at her in my head.

I was too distracted by this to feel sorry for Percy for transferring to this school right in the middle of standardized testing. He was shifting uncomfortably in his chair under Hannah's stare. It was obvious that he wanted to get out of there, but he wasn't allowed to leave the room under the conviction of the teachers that his devious mind would find a way to cheat by communicating the answers or something. Through what? I don't know. Morse code, maybe?

If I wasn't so mad at Hannah for being so shallow, I might have thought it funny to see Percy fidget this way. I could tell that he was uncomfortable with too much attention, he was laid back. Again, my mind unerringly wandered to Percy Jackson, my fictional hero. Again, I stopped the thought in its tracks with unavoidable evidence to prove to myself that it was impossible.

I silently counted the reasons in my head:

Percy Jackson has no reason to come to a school in Colorado.

Even if he did, it would be a school he thought might have a chance at avoiding a disaster.

Percy Jackson is too freaking perfect to be real.

Greek mythology is mythological

(the most important one) HE IS FICTIONAL

I must have been scowling, because I saw Percy looking at me with a small grin on his face, like I amused him. I probably did. I found myself lost in his green eyes. The books described his eyes as the exact color of the sea on a clear day (paraphrasing of course), and occasionally similar to the gaze of a baby seal. He matched those descriptions, word for word.

Since I had finished my test and had nothing else to do, I let myself look at him, he looked right back.

He really was handsome. His eyes were, again, calming and perfect. He had windswept, raven black hair, and that sarcastic trouble maker smile. Aside from that, he had an indefinable quality about him that made me instantly trust him. There was no way this gorgeous boy would ever intentionally hurt me.

I was beginning to blush hypocritically under the pressure of his gaze despite dealing out my own when Mr. Moore, my favorite teacher, called for us to end the test. I immediately stood up and murmured "excuse me" when I went past him and almost ran out of the room. I clutched my binder to my chest and slowed my heavy breathing. I found comfort through tracing the golden wording in the spine of the Harry Potter book I was holding.

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

It was my favorite book in the series. You could see the love for this book through the cracking binding, faded title, and uneven pages (no bent pages, I can't do that to my book).

I looked up and saw Percy coming out of the classroom, looking as closed to annoyed as I had ever seen him. Then, I saw why. Hannah came out on his heels giggling, smiling, and twirling her hair around her finger. Basically making herself look stupid—well, more so than she already looked.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall above me. I had two minutes to get to class. I sighed and walked to social studies with Mrs. Reseck.

Mrs. Reseck was a fairly short woman who graded harshly, but smiled often. I walked into the room, plopped myself in my assigned desk and immediately proceeded in dropping my head against the desk.

"Looks like you had a fun Monday." I rolled over slightly to see around my hair. Standing there in a Panic! At The Disco hoodie and black jeans was my friend Jeremy. He grinned sarcastically at my playful glare.

"You look like you just took a refreshing stroll outside."

"Uh huh, does it look like I've been frolicking in the sunflower fields that are close to nonexistent in this state, too? Damn, and I tried so hard to cover it up." I retorted, matching his sarcasm with my own. His grin grew wider.

He plunked himself down next to me even though it wasn't his seat and used my hunched shoulder as an armrest. He put his chin in his hand and looked at me.

"So, lately I've been pondering the great question of the universe."

"Which one this time?"

"The only worthwhile one, of course. The question of why hail hurts so much when you stand in it without an umbrella."

"Ah, well let me help. You see, dear Jeremy, hail is a solid. Therefore, it hurts when it hits you because its momentum, acceleration, and mass are literally slamming into you. Your body sends signals to your brain that translate loosely to something like this: ouch. Ouch means pain. So, in conclusion, it hurts."

"Ah, that explains everything. Pure brilliance as always."

"Nothing but the best of course," I responded with a smile.

"It doesn't explain all the aliens and government conspiracies, but it's a start." He rubbed his chin like he really was pondered the great unanswered philosophical questions of civilization.

"You're a dork," I offered.

"Indeed."

"And a nerd," I added as an afterthought.

He looked at me funny.

"What else is there in life but nerdiness and dorkiness?"

"Only a social life. But, we've always been fine without one."

"True." He looked pleased at where our conversation arrived. I shook my head smiling. He always knew how to cheer me up…it was usually through sarcasm.

The bell rang and my only friend winked ridiculously before he sat down to listen to Mrs. Reseck teach us about the Civil War.

I went through the rest of my day fairly normally. I caught glimpses of Percy in the halls and he was always laughing or talking with someone like he had been here the whole year. Try as I might, I couldn't get mad at him. He just made friends really easily. I didn't. It was the natural order. I didn't have another class with him until Science. We sat right next to each other, but it was awkward because the desks were tiny and we were scrunched up. I'm sure I blushed half the class period at the close proximity, but he was either too oblivious to notice, or too nice to mention it. Both seem pretty likely.

I had Spanish with him, too, but we were on opposite sides of the room. I only had one friend in that class and Ariana was out sick today; curse her for ditching me! That left me with the popular, annoying, irritating kids and this one guy who talked to himself and smelled bad. Fun, right? Notice the sarcasm.

Walking home is always boring, but today was particularly drab. I was listening to my favorite song (at the time) by Fall Out Boy, coincidentally named Favorite Record when I heard something.

"…I'm almost sure of it…don't know which…parents…haven't talked to her in a while…name is Ally…" The last snippet made me freeze. Who was talking about _me_?

I tried to calm myself down.

_There is no reason for anybody to be talking about me. It might even be somebody else entirely. Lots of people have the name Ally, right?_

Trying to calm myself down didn't work. When I finally mustered the courage to look around the corner I was hiding behind, I didn't see anyone.

I only saw a faint mist and the remnants of a once beautiful rainbow hanging in the cool afternoon air. I turned the corner and shook my head, trying ineffectively to dispel the frantic half formed thoughts chasing each other around and around in my head. But, even then, I couldn't shake the feeling that the faint voice I had heard was vaguely familiar.

**Hi, I tried to make this a little longer, but length is not my strong suit. Hope you guys like this. It's weird, I've gotten less reviews and views on this story than all my others. I don't know if that's because you guys don't like the story or the style of writing. Oh well, read on.** **-Phoenix**


End file.
